


Secrecy

by kingsatanthegay



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Coming Out, Established Relationship, M/M, Secret Relationship, Space Dad is tired, Spooning, yeah I rly don’t know what else I can even tag this as
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-07
Updated: 2018-06-07
Packaged: 2019-05-19 06:23:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14868425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kingsatanthegay/pseuds/kingsatanthegay
Summary: this has been sitting in my drafts for a year and idk why I haven’t posted it till nowalso be on the lookout for updates of Bruise Me and Dogs 101I’ve finally plotted out 101 and it’s full of good ole angstanyway enough of my shameful self-promos





	Secrecy

**Author's Note:**

> this has been sitting in my drafts for a year and idk why I haven’t posted it till now  
> also be on the lookout for updates of Bruise Me and Dogs 101  
> I’ve finally plotted out 101 and it’s full of good ole angst  
> anyway enough of my shameful self-promos

It had been a long day. Between the diplomacy meeting, training, and the arguments that came from living 24/7 with a group of people, Shiro was exhausted and wanted nothing more than to rest after all that excitement.

He was in the training room with Keith and Lance, watching them spar. And argue. He could leave them alone, right? After all, they both cared about the safety of the universe and wouldn't leave the rest of the team short a paladin. Shiro supposed he could leave them just this once.

He shoved off from the wall and announced, "I'm gonna head to bed, then. I'll see you two bright and early tomorrow."

Neither of them responded, but Shiro figured they'd heard. As he left the training room, he decided to grab a glass of water before heading back to his room.

He walked to the kitchen and drew himself a glass, waving goodnight to Hunk on his way out.

Shiro turned the corner to his bedroom door, still holding the glass of water, and saw something that really shouldn't've surprised him: Keith and Lance were arguing. Again. This was exactly why Shiro had insisted on his room being next to theirs; they needed eyes kept on them at every waking moment. Being down one--or even two--paladins wouldn't be so good for forming Voltron.

"Lance! Would you just listen to me?" Keith was saying. "You can't just do stuff like that! Did you miss the part where I almost _stabbed_ you?"

"I already said I was sorry!" Lance exclaimed, gesturing wildly. "What more could it possibly take?"

Then Lance got a mischievous gleam in his eye, and Shiro decided it was time to step in. He took a step forward, but the words died on the tip of his tongue when Lance moved towards Keith and pressed him against the wall.

He watched as Keith's hands curled between his and Lance's chests, a small smile on his lips. Lance was smirking as he leaned in close and murmured, "I'll make it up to you."

Keith rolled his eyes. "Yeah, I'm sure you will." "This time I promise I will." Lance leaned closer and kissed Keith--his mouth, his jaw, his neck.

"That's what you _always_ say."

Lance straightened, looking distraught. "I mean it this time! Really!"

Keith just smirked and let his hands trail down over Lance's stomach and come to a stop on his hips, fingers threading through his beltloops. "I'm sure you do, babe."

The taller boy smirked down at Keith and leaned in for another kiss.

Shiro knew he shouldn't be watching this. He knew he should be long gone, ideally on the other side of the universe so he didn't have to witness _this_ , whatever it was. But he couldn't move. His feet felt rooted to the floor and his muscles were locked into place. He had to move, had to get out of here, but how could he when his body wasn't responding?

A moment later, however, he found out he didn't have to; Lance had taken Keith's hands and tugged him into Lance's room, neither of them noticing their scandalized leader at the end of the hall.

With the source of his shock gone, Shiro leapt into action and rounded up the remaining team.

Boy, did he ever have some exciting news.

 

* * *

 

Lance hated sleeping alone, had always hated it. That's why he felt so nice and warm and secure with Keith pressed up against his back.

He knew Keith hated being alone as well, but he also hated being the little spoon. So whenever Lance screwed up, he let Keith be the big spoon as a way to make it up to him for being a dumbass.

He pulled the blanket up higher to his chin and wriggled backwards into Keith, who let out a noise of annoyance in his sleep. Lance sighed quietly through his nose, content. Contenter than content, in fact. He was _ecstatic_. Minus all the extra energy, of course--he was sleeping, he didn't need all that.

Then he heard another noise, and this time it wasn't Keith. He waited, straining his ears, for it to happen again. Just to make sure it wasn't a trick his mind was playing on him. Sure enough, there it was again.

Someone--or something--was in the hallway.

His mind shot back to when the castle had come to life and tried to kill them. He imagined it happening again: being trapped in the airlock while Keith fought off the gladiator and Hunk and Pidge floated around in the green lion's hangar. No, that wouldn't happen again, would it? It couldn't, right? Alfor was, after all, gone now. So it was impossible... right? Just in case the castle was acting up again, Lance rolled over and nudged Keith. "Keith, babe, wake up."

The sleeping boy groaned and rolled over so his back was facing Lance.

"Keeeeeiiiith, please, c'mon, I think the castle's going apples and bananas again."

"Go to sleep, Lance," came the mumbled reply.

Lance leaned over Keith so his mouth was next to his boyfriend's ear. "Babe, there's something in the hallway."

"I don't care, Lance." 

"But, babe! What if it's, like, space Mothman?"

Keith rolled back over, and his nose pressed against Lance's. He sighed. "Ugh, fine, I'm already up, might as well see what this thing is..." he grumbled, getting out of bed and making his way over to the door. He had almost reached it when it slid open.

Lance screeched. "Keithdidyouseethatthedoorjustopenedbyitself!"

Keith grit his teeth. "Yes, Lance, obviously I saw it, I'm _standing right in front of it_."  
Oh, how we wished he hadn't turned back to the door. Oh, how he prayed it was actually space Mothman despite how improbable that was, because anything would be better than what was actually waiting for him in the doorway.

There stood Hunk, Pidge, Shiro, Allura, and Coran.

All five of them.

All five of the traitors aboard this ship.

Keith tried his hardest to seem casual, really, he did. He placed one hand on the door jamb and the other on his hip like this was his room and he had every right to be there. "Can I help y'all with something?"

Shiro looked like he was about to burst: his eyes were wide, his face was flushed bright red, and his fists were clenched. Oh, shit. Keith had never thought of how he'd explain _this_ to his brother.

"Ha _ha_!" Shiro nearly shouted. "I told you I wasn't losing it! They _are_ together!"

Pidge immediately turned to Hunk, hand held out. "Pay up, bitch."

Keith felt his eyes widen and saw Lance's jaw drop. _"You bet on us?!"_ Lance cried.

Hunk shrugged, rubbing the back of his neck. "Sorry, man, it was Pidge's idea."

Lance narrowed his eyes and shifted his glare to the gremlin in question. "It's _always_ Pidge's idea."

Keith finally managed to rein in his shock and shoved everyone out of the way of the door. "OK, this has been nice but y'all need to get the fuck out, please and no fucking thank you, bye!" He pulled the door shut and locked it, sighing and leaning back against the cool metal.

"Welp," Lance started, "I guess you don't have to figure out a way to tell Shiro now."

Keith rolled his eyes, not dignifying that with a response, and climbed back into bed. "Go to sleep, Lance."

Lance waited until warm arms had wrapped around him before closing his eyes.

The hard part was over, now they just had to face the harder part tomorrow, the harder part being their team.


End file.
